Many inventions have heretofore been made concerning the continuously variable transmission (CVT). Recently, the half toroidal type (FIG. 4) has gained attention; however, the direction of practicality is toward the use of a metal belt type (FIGS. 5a and 5b). Reference: “Development of Traction Drive Type Continuously Variable Transmission, Second Report—Comparison between Half Toroidal CVT and Full Toroidal CVT,” NSK Technical Journal No. 670 (2000), Nippon Seiko K. K., pp. 2-10.